All Mine
by Eloxinc
Summary: Vexen has a bit of a possesiveness problem... VexRoku, Rape, Slight Abuse


Hello there, once again, loyal watcher-people-things! 8D I have once again written another story! But this time, It's VexRoku, omg.

Yeah, the inspiration for this story would have to be...Spoonychan and Arxaith. You two make such good cosplayers, and I loved your VexRoku pictures on deviantART. THE EMOTIOOON -smacked- Anyways.

Yeah, hope ya'll like. 33

Spoony! Arxaith! If you read this story, I just wanna say I love you guys! xD

* * *

His arms wrapped around the boy gently. "C'mon Roxas.." He murmured softly, stroking the blonde boy's hair gently. "Love me instead…Instead of that Pyro.."

Vexen continued to pet the boy's hair gently, tears sliding down the younger's face slowly.

"Le-Leave me…alone…you bastard.." Roxas said quietly, hiccupping softly and struggling weakly to get away. Vexen's face hardened and he slapped the boy across the face.

"You are not to talk to me that way!" He yelled, slowly wrapping his hands around the boy's small neck.

"You can't resist… No matter how hard you try, You can't resist." Vexen muttered, partly to himself. His hands wrapped a bit tighter around Roxas' neck, emitting a small cry from the boy as tears slid down his cheeks faster.

"P-Please…s-stop.." Roxas said, hiccupping once again and sobbing softly. Vexen frowned. "H-He'll come to save me… I-If not him, then someone e-else.." Roxas protested, once again struggling to get away from the scientist.

Vexen pushed the boy down onto the bed, pinning him, emitting a small squeak from the younger member. "No one can save you.." Vexen muttered, stroking Roxas' hair again, with one hand. Roxas just continued to cry softly.

"H-He'll save me!! A-AXEL!!" He cried, arching his back off of the bed in a desperate attempt to get away. Vexen only pinned him down harder.

"Shut UP!" Vexen yelled, slapping the blonde across the face again. He then proceeded to strip the boy of his clothing, Roxas screaming in protest. "L-LET ME GO!!" He screamed, kicking his feet. "A-AXEL!! DEMYX!! SOMEONE! HELP!"

Once Vexen got the boy undressed, he quickly proceeded to strip himself, ripping Roxas' shirt and tying a piece of cloth around the boy's mouth.

"Now, you don't want us to get caught, do you my pet?" He cooed, stroking the blonde's face soothingly before slapping him again. Roxas only cried harder, his screams and cries muffled by the cloth. "You'll enjoy this…Yes, You'll enjoy this.." Vexen murmured, stroking the boy a few times, the younger's body reacting in a positive way..

At least, that what it was to Vexen. Positive.

Once the boy had started to get hard, Vexen slid down his body and licked the tip of his erection experimentally. Roxas only cried harder, but Vexen smirked, for he had started to blush also. Vexen then slowly took the boy's erection into his mouth and sucked, slowly at first, speeding up and moaning around him. Roxas moaned, unwillingly against the cloth.

After a few minutes of sucking, Vexen pulled up off of the boy, with a sickening 'pop.' Roxas continued to cry, knowing what was to come. The scientist then mounted the boy, Roxas once again screaming in protest. He ignored his cries and slowly pushed into the boy, once again ignoring the screams, which had gotten louder. Vexen groaned and started to thrust into the boy quickly, Roxas finally quieting down, his throat burning from strain.

Vexen continued to thrust, faster and harder, moaning in bliss. He then untied the cloth from the boy's mouth, leaning down to whisper in his ear harshly.

"Scream for me, Roxas…"

Roxas then proceeded to scream, not caring anymore. Vexen smirked triumphantly, thrusting even harder than before.

"Scream louder.." He murmured as he continued to thrust.

Roxas complied, screaming louder and arching his back, tears streaming down from his eyes once again.

This lasted for a few more minutes, until Vexen let out a groan and came, spilling into the blonde, arching over him. Roxas whimpered as he also came, unwillingly. He collapsed back onto the bed, sobbing softly.

They stayed like this for awhile, until Vexen pulled out of the boy, wrapping his arms around him.

"You're mine…All Mine.."

* * *

As usual, reviews are love! ^////^


End file.
